1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for guarding against accidental stab wounds or cuts from a surgical instrument such as a scalpel. More specifically it relates to a scalpel having an attachment which covers the scalpel blade while the scalpel is not in use. Still more specifically it relates to such a scalpel attachment which may be easily retracted or moved away from the scalpel blade when it is time for the scalpel to be used on a patient. Still more specifically it relates to one such attachment which effects movement of the "guard" away from the scalpel blade by pressure applied by the thumb or finger of the surgeon while the scalpel is being used.
2. State of the Prior Art
Aids and related diseases are the scourge of the 20th century as was syphilis in medieval times such infections occur when there is cross contamination of body fluids. In a surgical setting this cross contamination occurs when fluid of one individual's body is introduced or "inoculated" into another person. Masks with eye shields are already in use in modern surgical suits to prevent blood splashing into the eyes of surgeons and operating crews.
As a virus, Aids and Hepatitis organisms to survive must be sheltered in warm tissues or fluids. Transmission is therefore unlikely to occur with casual skin contact, but if a contaminated needle or blade pierces the skin, an inoculation of viable virus organism is probable, and may result in incurable diease and eventually death. Unfortunately, the number of Aids-affected patients is increasing rapidly and many of these people will require surgical procedures.
Inoculation occurs when a foreign material is introduced accidentally or on purpose to a new area or medium. For present purposes the discussion is limited to undesirable accidental "sticks" caused by contaminated needles or blades.
Routinely the surgical technician opens blades and needles . Accidental needle "sticks" are of little consequence at this stage since a needle can simply be discarded. Obviously, if not, the patient can be inoculated with the technician's fluids.
From a practical standpoint, most accidental "sticks" occur after the intended use of the instrument is complete when attention is directed elsewhere and a sharp edge or needle is picked up with other instruments or bumped (i.e., such as in clearing surgical trays). This results in patient to physician or staff inoculation.
Accidental "sticks" occur all too frequently in the hospital setting. In a brief canvas by the author many technicians admitted one to five "sticks" per month. In addition as a point of interest blood banks will not accept a donor's blood for twelve months following a "stick".
Accidental needle "sticks" and minor "stab wounds" from sharp surgical instruments in the operating rooms of hospitals continue at an unacceptable rate. To this inventor's knowledge an efficient intraoperative protective device has never been used. Instead operating room technicians and surgeons are taught "Proper Technique" and "Universal Safety Standards". These methods help prevent "sticks" but do not stop accidents from occurring. A completely guarded blade or needle will not cause an accident.
Receiving a guarded instrument that is exposed only during use (i.e., cutting) would assure maximum protection against accidental injury when handed back to the technician. If the scalpel is dropped or mishandled, the blade may be immediately covered by spring action of the shield.